The present invention relates to a belt for a treadmill and training equipment as described below.
Belts for treadmills or training devices are known from the prior art.
DE 101 33 863 A1 discloses a belt for a treadmill, which has an unevenly formed surface, so that the foot does not tread monotonously during running, but rather must adapt to changing conditions. The uneven surface can be provided with an easily compressible layer to obtain an easy-to-clean and level surface. In addition, different underlying surfaces can be simulated by chambers filled with sand or gel-type material. The training effect is thus to be increased.
WO 98/13109 A1 discloses a belt for a treadmill having a cushioned layer. The cushioned layer has projections which extend transversely over the belt. In order to protect the cushioned layer or the projections from excessively rapid wear, the surface thereof is coated with an abrasion-resistant film. The cushioned layer has the effect in particular that the training is thus to preserve the joints better than typical treadmills.
DE 199 22 822 B4 discloses a training device having a belt which receives lamellae implemented as transverse struts. The tread surface on which the athlete treads via the plurality of transverse struts is curved. The radius of curvature of the tread surface approximately corresponds to the radius which the legs describe during the running movement. The runner therefore does not have to compensate for up-and-down movements or execute jumping movements. In addition, both the lamellae and also the belt are elastically deformable, so that the joint-preserving effect is reinforced still further.
WO 2009/059722 A1 discloses a treadmill which is equipped with a belt, which has a thick cushioned layer. On the one hand, the cushioned layer damps the shocks which act on the joints during running and, on the other hand, it is used to intensify the training effect. Since the foot of the training person sinks deeply into the cushioned material upon each step, the foot must be raised in each case during running, before the next step can be executed. In addition, a training device is disclosed which has a controller of the drive, in order to optimize the training effect with the aid of training and recovery microintervals.
If the treadmill is used by different persons, in particular of different weights, the underlying surface does not always have the ideal properties. In particular, the known belts have the disadvantage that they cannot be refitted for different running properties. In addition, high expansion forces may occur in the redirection area after filling of the chambers, which can result in damage.